vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pharah
Summary Fareeha Amari's commitment to duty runs in her blood. She comes from a long line of highly decorated soldiers and burns with the desire to serve with honor. As a child, Fareeha dreamed of following in her mother's footsteps and joining the global peacekeeping force, Overwatch. She enlisted in the Egyptian army, and her dogged persistence and tactical prowess caused her to rise up through the officer ranks. She was a courageous leader and earned the loyalty of all who served under her. With her exemplary record, Fareeha was well placed to join the ranks of Overwatch, but before she had that opportunity, Overwatch was disbanded. After leaving the army with a commendation for distinguished service, she was offered employment with Helix Security International, a private security firm contracted to defend the artificial intelligence research facility beneath the Giza Plateau. The top-secret facility was touted as vital to the safety of not only the region but countries across the globe. Fareeha gladly accepted the choice assignment and received training in the Raptora Mark VI, an experimental combat suit designed for rapid mobility and devastating firepower. Under the call sign "Pharah," she works to safeguard the AI installation. Though she mourns Overwatch's passing, she still dreams of fighting the good fight and making a difference on a global scale. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Fareeha Amari, Pharah Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 32 Classification: Security Chief Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Weapon Mastery (Expert Markswoman), Flight, Explosion Manipulation (Via Rocket Launcher) Attack Potency: Large Building level (As a professional soldier she should be at least as strong as agents such as Tracer, Can gravely injure the likes of Winston and Reinhardt with just a few direct hits from her rocket launcher, knocked down a large Egyptian statue in her comic) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can contend with and react to Genji and Tracer), Subsonic flight speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Capable of withstanding the weight of her armor whilst wielding a rocket launcher) Striking Strength: Large Building level Durability: Large Building level (Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: Very High (Doesn't show signs of tiring while wearing heavy armor) Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with weaponry Standard Equipment: Raptora Mark VI Suit, Rocket Launcher, Concussive Rockets Intelligence: Being a military leader and head of security, Pharah is extremely intelligent when it comes to combat tactics and security protocol, along with her vast fighting experience. Weaknesses: Is inhibited greatly against those who can predict her line of fire, and dodge her rockets. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rocket Launcher:' Pharah’s primary weapon launches rockets that deal significant damage in a wide blast radius. *'Jump Jet:' Propelled by her suit’s thrusters, Pharah soars high into the air. *'Concussive Blast:' A non-explosive rocket used for crowd suppression, Pharah looses a wrist rocket that knocks back any enemies it strikes. This can also be used in an evasive fashion to propel herself away from attacks. *'Barrage:' Pharah directs a continuous salvo of mini-rockets to destroy groups of enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Military Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Rocket Users Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Users Category:Armor Users